The World Martial Arts Tournament Part 2
Announcer: Next up is Kuro vs Mira! Kuro and Mira stepped into ring. Mira: Don't think I'm gunna hold back on you Kuro. Kuro: I don't expect you to. The Announcer begun the match and Mira charged Kuro and delivered a barrage of kicks tha Kuro easily blocked, thn Mira tried to punch him but Kuro grabbed her fist. Mira then tried to knee Kuro but he blocked it, grabbed her by her ankle and swung her around and threw her out of the ring but Mira stopped in midair. The crowd looked at Mira in shock, Mira put her hands her head and launched a full power energy ball at Kuro. Kuro caught the attack an a great deal of effort he was ale to deflect it, but Mira appeared infront of him and kicked him in the chin sending him flying, Kuro lauched off his hands and landed on his feet. Kuro: *Wipes blood of mouth* Not bad Mira, using that energy ball as a distraction. Mira: I told you I wasn't gunna hold back. Kuro: Yeah, but I'm gunna have to get serious now. Mira: Wait you were holding back? Kuro: Yep! Kuro released his energy, and his powerlevel increased then he teleported behind Mira and kicked her with such force she went flying out of the ring. Kuro had won and he's going to fight Raiden in the semi finals which got him excited. Announcer: Now for the final match of the Second round, Daisuke vs Haro! The two warriors stepped into the ring and crowd cheered, The Announcer begun the match and Haro charged Daisuke and delivered a powerful kick but Daisuke blocked it with his forearm, Daisuke tried to punch Haro but he blocked it with his elbow then they both jumped back. Daisuke disappeared and re-appeared behind Haro and tried to punch but he used the afterimage technique and punched Daisuke and sent him flying and he slammed into the edge of the ring which caused the crowd to gasp, Daisuke stood up and wiped the blood off his chin and he charged Haro. Haro took a fighting stance and Daisuke disappeared, Haro looked around but he couldn't see him and Daisuke had masked his powerlevel then Daisuke appeared above Haro and fired multiple energy beams at him Haro looked up and didn't have time to react and beams hit him dead on. Then when Daisuke had stopped and the smoke had cleared Haro was lying in a large crater his clothes were burnt and mostly destroyed. Announcer: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9- Haro stood up and glared at Daisuke, then the two warriors charged each other then they found themselves in a skirmish. Daisuke punched Haro in the jaw and Haro kicked Daisuke in the hip but Daisuke gabbed Haro's leg and threw him at the ground but Haro landed on his feet and fired an energy beam at Daisuke and Daisuke intercepted with his energy beam. The Beams clashed, each second it came closer to one of the fighters but they pushed it back towards the other until the beam was stuck in the dead center Daisuke and Haro put their remaining energy into their attacks but Haro had more ki because Daisuke used most of it when he fired those multiple ki blasts at him. Haro's beam ovrpowered Daisuke's and the beam consumed him and the beam flew up high into the air and faded. Announcer: .....Ladies and Gentlemen we may have a champion..... Haro: Just shut up and do the count. Announcer: Uh right sorry 1....2....3....4.....5- Just then Daisuke re-appeared behind Haro and kicked him so hard he went flying then Daisuke charged infront of him and kicked him upwards into the air then he teleported and re-appeared behind Haro an double axe handled him, Haro crashed into the ring and fell out of bounds winning him the match. Announcer: Uh it looks like Daisuke is the winner. The crowd cheered. Announcer: Ok Ladies and Gentleman, the Semi finals will begin in an hour! Daisuke: Hold on a second! Announcer: What's wrong? Daisuke: There's only three of us in the semi finals. Announcer: You're right, according to the rules one of the fighters will have to be automatically advanced to the next round. So two of will fight in the semi finals while the other will fight the winner in the finals. Raiden: Me and Kuro will fight in the Semi finals. Announcer: Is that ok with you Daisuke? Daisuke: Sure. Announcer: Then it's settled Raiden and Kuro will fight in the semi finals and the winner will fight Daisuke in the finals! Everyone left the arena, Raiden and Kuro went their separate way to train for their upcoming match. They put themselve through intense training, and finally an hour later it was time for their match. Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman it's time for the semi final match between Raiden and Kuro to begin! The crowd cheered loudly, then Raiden and Kuro stepped into the ring. Raiden: Hey Kuro. Kuro: What is it? Raiden: Let's go straight to our full power. Kuro: Huh why? Raiden: Don't you think it'll be an awsome match if we go all out right at the start? Kuro: Heh, I guess. Raiden and Kuro unleashed their full power, their ki was so powerful the whole arena shook. Mira: This'll be an interesting match, dontcha think so Master? Shin: We'll see. The Announcer started the match and Raiden an Kuro charged each other and when their fists met there was a flash of light and when it faded the two boys jumped back, Kuro then disappeared and Raiden disappeared right after Kuro did. Then air burst everywhere the two boys clashed, then they both re-appeared and they were in the middle of a skirmish, they were matching each other blow for blow. Kuro managed to punch Raiden in the stomach and he double axe handled him to the ground then he fired multiple ki blasts at him, they hit Raiden dead on Kuro kept going until an explosive dome appeared and when it faded Raiden was no where to be seen. Kuro looked around the arena then suddenly the area turned blue and Kuro looked up and he saw Raiden charging his Omega Spirit Wave, Raiden fired it at Kuro and beam consumed him then it hit the ring and exploded when the smoke cleared Kuro was still standing but his gi was ruined, Raiden disappeared and re-appeared behind Kuro and tried to punch him but Kuro knew Raiden was behind him and he used afterimage then he re-appeared on the other side of the ring and then he fired his Omega Spirit Wave. It exploded on impact but Raiden jumped out of the way then he charged Kuro and tried to punch him but Kuro blocked it and this caused a crater in the ring, Kuro attempted to kick Raiden but he teleported before the kick made contact then he re-appeared behind Kuro and kicked him, sending him flying and Kuro slammed into the edge of the ring. Kuro got up and charged Raiden and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks then he punched him in the stomach then Kuro uppercutted Raiden in the jaw, Raiden retaliated by kneeing Kuro in the stomach then he jumped back then he put his hand forward and fired a full power energy wave that Kuro easily deflected. Kuro disappeared and re-appeared right infront of Raiden and delivered an upwards kick to the jaw sending him into the air Raiden stopped in midair but Kuro had disappeared but Kuro had re-appeared right behind Raiden and put him in a full nelson. Kuro: Give up Raiden, and I'll let go. Raiden: Kuro, you of all people should know that I never give up. Raiden released his energy causing Kuro to let go then Raiden punched Kuro in the face and double axe handled him to the ground, Raiden descended to the ground and Kuro got up. The two boys cupped their hands and put them to their sides and they charged their Omega Spirit Waves. Mira: This is going to decide the winner I just know it. Shin: Mira stand back. Mira: Huh? why? Shin: Raiden and Kuro and are putting everything they have left into their attacks and it won't be wise to stand so close. The intense ki of the two attacks began to shake the arena, then they launched their attacks at each other then they clashed into a beam struggle. The struggle was so intense it made the entire island shake, Raiden and Kuro putting everything they had left into this struggle finally Raiden and Kuro put in their remaining ki into their beams and this caused them to explode and Raiden and Kuro were caught in it. Mira: Raiden! Kuro! When the smoke cleared Raiden an Kuro were lying on the ground, then they both got up but they could barely stay conscious then they began to walk over to each other but then they both fell back and lost consciousness. Announcer: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, Ladies and Gentlemen we have a draw which means Daisuke won't have anyone to fight in the finals either which means he keeps his title. The crowd cheered but this time they were chanting Raiden and Kuro's names, the medics then came in and took Raiden and Kuro to the hospital. Mira: WOW!!! that was the greatest match I've ever seen! Shin: I couldn't agree with you more, these two boys are destined for great things. Category:Fan Fiction